1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a compressed air nail machine used in carpentry, building, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
When a carpenter places a nail in wood (doors, furniture, etc.), it is often necessary to plaster the nail hole afterward. Typically, this operation is done manually and wastes a considerable amount of time. At the same time the plastering is not always uniform, because by being done manually, there is no way of knowing precisely the exact amount of wax needed to cover each hole. This is why often too much wax is used or not enough wax is used. Therefore, when the plastering of nails is done manually, one by one, it is very laborious and does not always provide the correct finish.